As the number and complexity of services and functions provided by a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) has increased, so too has the use of these features. To support many of these features, most mobile devices are now provided with a Graphic User Interface (GUI) using a touch screen. Further, diverse applications executable in the mobile device have been developed in order to enhance an effective value of the mobile device, and satisfy various needs of users.
Basic applications that are manufactured by device manufacturing companies and installed in the devices, and additional applications that are downloaded from various websites through the internet may be stored and executed in the mobile device. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and registered in the various websites.
A variety of methods may be used for selection of an object (e.g., a text, an image, an image list, or the like) that is being displayed on a screen in an electronic device such as a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) including a touch screen. For example, a specific object displayed on the screen may be selected using an object selection mode in a separate sub-menu of an executed application. In another method, an object selection mode may be entered through inputting a specific key. However, in these object selecting methods, a separate menu must be selected in order to switch to the object selection mode, and additional operations must be performed in order to select the object after selection of a mode switching function.
Switching to the object selection mode may also be performed by touching desired characters for a long time for the sake of selecting a specific text among currently displayed objects on a screen. That is, an area including the desired characters is blocked and displayed when a specific area including the characters is touched for a long time. At this time, a user may select the characters by dragging indicators that are separately displayed at start and end portions of the displayed area. However, since the user must maintain the touch for a long time in order to make the selection, the user finds difficulty in rapidly selecting the object. Moreover, since the user must drag the indicators, which are displayed having a small size on the screen, for the sake of designating a selection area even after switching to the object selection mode, the method is inconvenient for selecting a text area.
Accordingly, an object selecting method, in which a variety of objects displayed on a screen can be immediately selected by one touch without an unnecessary process for the sake of switching to the object selection mode, is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.